Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windshield wiper system with a pivotably support wiper arm and a drive that swivels the wiper arm, the drive having a reversible electric motor mounted solidly to the vehicle and a control unit that switches the electric motor.
The windshield wiper systems are typically driven by an electric motor whose direction of rotation is converted, via a gear and a crank into a back-and-forth motion of the wiper arm. Each crank drive is designed for a certain wiping angle, and adaptations to changing environmental and operating conditions are hardly possible, or can be achieved only at major expense. Yet a windshield wiper system should be adapted to a relatively large number of different parameters, some of which cannot be made even to agree with one another, which would include for instance the wiper speed, the size of the field swept by the wipers, the parking position, the friction of the wiper blade on the wind shield, acceleration and deceleration values in the reversal region, and so forth. To avoid an overload from snow and the like, DE-A 41 04 565 discloses a wiper system of the type referred to at the output, in which a premature reversal of motion occurs if an overload is ascertained.